A Stranger in a Sohma world
by Coffanilla
Summary: Alice was separated by her family at a young age. She lost her memory and she doesn't have any memory of them whatsoever. Alice moves to Japan to find her family. She moves in with Shigure and the others but what happens when she learns the secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: Alice Antoinette WestwaterAge: 16Grade 11thBlood type: ABAppearance: Brown/black hair that is wavy with bangs. Her eyes are a bright green color. She has curves in the right places. Her chest is full and round. (Had to) She is 5'4 and has a nose stud. **_

_**Personality: She will speak her mind no matter what the consequences. She's tough on the outside with a soft side in the inside,which no one has been able to reach before. She's intelligent and sweet if you can get to her soft inside. When people cryher softer side shows especially whe Torhu is upset because Torhu is very nice to Alice even though she seems mean. **_

_**Bio: Alice was separated from her family at a young age (kinda like Anastasia did in the disney movie). She was taken into foster care. She's been to place to place becasue of her behavior. Her last home was with the Westwaters. She was given money by her foster parents to go find her parents in Japan. She doesn't know who they are but when she does find out she will be reconnected with a lost family. Basic info of Alice's familyName: Ryan Ganton Age: 46Looks: 5'11, short black hair and blue eyes. Alice's fatherName: Fiona Ryhmes GantonAge: 40Looks: Short red hair with blue eyes. 5'6 with a slight tan. Alice's step-mom. **_

_**Dana and Deena GantonAge: 15Looks: both with black straight hair with bangs. Icy blue eyes but Dana has red streaks in her hair they are 5'2. Sisters to AliceName: Nick GantonAge: 6Looks: Short brown hair with brown eyes. 4''s step-brother. **_

_**I awoke in the motel room that I was stayting in. I got dressed into the school uniform I had gotten and then I grabbed my stuff and went to school. 'Hopefully this will go well.'**_** I thought to myself as I stepped into the building. I wen tot the priciple's office and got my room assignment. Once I got my room assignment I went to search for it. Once I foun dit I stepped inside the classroom. It looked like people were talking with their friends. The teacher then came up to me. "Are you the new student?" He asked. I looked at him "Well if you don't recognize me that means I am." I told him. "Everyone this is our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked. "I'm Alice Westwater." I told them. Then I went to sit down by a girl with brown hair that had ribbons in her hair and teal eyes. I listened to the lecture that the teacher was giving. BeforeI knew it class was over. I was about to leave the classroom to go walk around for a bit (I'm not sure if their classes are in the same classroom if anyone knows message me please) when I heard my name beng called. I turned around to see the source and it was the girl who I was sitting next to was coming up to me. I stood to the side of the doorway to wait for her. "Hi Alice, I wanted to introduce myself and my friends.. I am Honda, Tohru. This is Uotani, Arisa." She pointed to the girl with the blond hair "This is Hanajima, Saki. Then this is Sohma, Yuki and Sohma Kyo." She continued as she pointed to each of them. "So are Kyo and Yuki brothers?" I asked her with no emotion in my voice. "I would never want to be brothers with that rat! It's already bad enough that I am related to him!" Kyo yelled at me. "Goodness sorry for crawling up the wrong tree but I was asking! I thought since you guys had the same last name that you two were brothers!" I yelled at him. "Just because two people have the last names doesn't mean that they are siblings!" He yelled back. I rolled my as at him. "I'm sorry for Kyo's bad temper Miss Westwater. This stupid cat shouldn't be acting like this to a new student." Yuki told me. I turned my attention to him. "Oh it's alright. I've dealt with people worse than him. It's nop biggie. Nice meeting you." I told them. I then left the classroom to go for a walk. As I was walking around I saw two twin girls. They were freshman but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew them from somewhere. "What were you doing talking to Prince Yuki?" A girl questioned me as I stopped looking at the twin girls. I turned to my attention to the girl who spoke to me. She was accompanied by two other girls. "Why does that concern you?" I asked them. "Because we are the Prince Yuki fanclub!" They said. "You know you should really keep your nose out of other people's business because one day you are going to ask the wrong person a question of 'Why were you talking to Prince Yuki?' and they are going to hurt you. Now if you ask me one more question about Prince Yuki I will hurt yo, so I suggest you run along." I told them. They soon ran away from me and I continued my walk. **_**'They are so annoying.'**_** I thought as I turned around and returned to the classroom. Before I entered the classroom I was confronted by Arisa. "I heard what you said to those girls. You have my full respect." She told me. "Thanks." I told her. I then went to my seat and sat down. Class begun again and the day started to go by quickly. Soon the day was over. I went to go change my shoes in my locker when Torhu came up to me. "Hey Alice would you like to walk with my friends and I?" She asked me. "Sure." I told her. I then followed her to meet everyone but there were two people whom I didn't know. "This is Sohma, Hatsuharu and Sohma, Momiji." Torhu told me. "What's your name?" Momiji asked me. "Alice." I told him. "That's a pretty name!" He said.**_**'How can this kid be in high school? He looked so young.'**_** I thought as I started to walk with them. "Every time you open your mouth is so annoying." Kyo told Momiji he then hit him. "Whaa Kyo is hitting me!" He cried. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I asked Kyo. "Why don't you mind your own business?" He asked. "Well sorry but you shouldn't be hitting kids younger than you and smaller than you in size. It's not right." I told him. "You go Alice!" Momiji told me. "Shut up!" Kyo yelled at him. "Don't tell him to shut up. He has the right to speak!" I yelled back. "Why do you keep defending him?" Kyo asked me angry."I'm speaking my mind, if you excuse me I must be off." I told them. I then headed back to the motel I was staying at. I changed out of my school uniform into a pair of black running shoes, black and gray stripped thigh high socks with black shorts that met up to where the socks ended. I put on a black tank top and a black sweatshirt. I then went out for a jog. **

**As I was jogging I was passing by woods when I decided that it'd be a perfect chance to work on the combo I had been messing up. I had found a clearing and started to work on it. After about a couple of hours of working on it and failing each time I started to walk through the forest trying to find my way out.I then came upon a house. I went closer to smell that someone was cooking some soup of some kind. I looked around and then started to leave. "You lost?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see a guy with black semi long hair. "No, I was just passing by." I told him. "Shigure who are you talking to?" Tohru asked him as she appeared. "This lovely lady." Shigure told her. "Oh it's Alice. Alice this is Sohma, Shigure." Torhu told me. "Nice to meet you. Now I should get going." I told them. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Torhu asked me. I don't want ot impose." I told her. "Please it'd be nice to have you as our guest." Torhu told me. I sighed and took off my shoes. "So what were you doing out here?" Shigure asked me. "I was jogging and then I was working on a combo." I told him. "So you do martial arts?" Shigure asked. "I used to." I told him. **_**'I really don't want to be here but Torhu wants me here so I better be on my best behavior.'**_** I thought as I walked into the dining room with them. Torhu returned to the kitchen. I sat int he dining room with Shigure. "You and Kyo could get along very well. You might even could teach him a few things." Shigure told me. "You mean **_**he**_** lives here?" I asked him. "Yes along with Yuki and Torhu." He told me. "Shirgure who's there?" Yuki asked as he stepped into the dinnng room to see me. "Alice." Shirgure said. "It's nice to see you again Miss Westwater." He said to me. "Same to you." I told him. (I know what you are probably thinking... how can she be so polite if she's tought, well she's onher best behavior because she is a guest.) "Where's Kyo?" Shigure asked Yuki. "I would not know whee that baka cat is. Why?" Yuki asked. "I thought that Kyo would like to know that Alice used to do martial arts." Shigure told him. "That's interesting. I'll have to watch you do some combos." Yuki told me. "That's fine with me." I told him. "Dinner is almost ready." Torhu told us. We sat in silence for a few mitnues until I heard another door open and close. Then the door that lead into the hall opened to rebveal Kyo who had opened the door. "What is she doing here?" He asked slightly angered. "Well Torhu insisted in having me come over for dinner. If you hate me so much I'll leave." I told him about to get up when Torhu came in with dinner. "Please don't leave, Alice." Torhu asked. "I don't think I could stay here with someone so rude. Besides I have to go home and think of new combos." I told her. "Combos?" Kyo asked. "I used to do martial arts." I told him. "You think you could show me some basic things?" Torhu asked. "Sure." I told her. I sat back down and we ate the chicken noodle soup Torhu made. Once we were finished I got up and put my shoes on and so did Torhu. "Okay this is a roundhouse kick." I told her while showing it to her the kick. She copied. "Good now after that throw in a punch." I told her. She copied. We did this for about twenty minutes. It was soon dark out. "I better get going. Thank you for dinner." I told her. "Before you go why doesn't Yuki or Kyo escort you home. It is dangerous wandering around by yourself." Shigure told me. "I'm fine by myself." I told him. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we Miss Westwater?" Yuki asked me. "Hurry up I'd like to get home before nine." I told him. Yuki followed me to the motel I was staying at. We soon reached there and I went up to my door. "This is where you are staying?" He asked. "Yeah I don't want to live in some expensive hotel and this place seemed suitable." I told him."Oh. Well see you tomorrow Miss Westwater." Yuki said as he started to walk back to his house. Once he left I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.**

**The next morning I woke up and got dressed in my uniform. I headed off to school meeting with everyone where we parted ways. "So I heard from Torhu that you were teaching her some moves last night." Arisa told me. "Yeah so?" I aksed her. "That was awfully nice of you to do that since Kyon-Kyon probably wouldn't of done that for her." Arisa told me. "I would of if she asked!" Kyo yelled at her. "But she didn't ask you did she?" I asked him. "But out this isn't your battle!" He told me. "Well it does concern me, afterall I am the one who was showing her some basic combinations." I told him. "If you want a fight you'll get one!" Kyo yelled at me. "That's fine because I can kick your ass easily!" I yelled at him."You wanna bet?" He yelled at me as he stopped and faced me. "Take a swing at me I dare ya." I told him. He tried to punch me but I automatically went into a split in the pavement. "What?" He questioned. I then got up and tripped him to the pavement. "I win." I told him. "Stupid cat." Yuki muttered before I left to go change my shoes. I went to go sit in the seat I sat at yesterday. The rest of the group came in the classroom and sat in their seats. "So Alice how do you like it so far?" Torhu asked me. "It's alright." I told her. Then class started. Soon the day was over. As I was going to change my shoes the twins I saw yesterday came up to me. "Hi I'm Dana." "And I'm Deena." They both said. "Alice." I told them. "Well we heard that you used to do gymnastics and" "We wanted to know if you wanted to join our team at the gym center." Deena and Dana said. "I'm sorry but I stopped doing gymastics along time ago but I quit." I told them. I then walkedto my locker.I put on my shoes and as met by Torhu and the rest of the group. "Would you like to come over today?" Torhu asked. "I can't I have stuff to do." I told her. "Please could you come over?" Torhu asked. "Fine but I have to get home by nine." I told her. We then were off to Shigure's house. When the intersection came we parted with Hana and Arisa. It was now just Yuki, Kyo, Torhu and I. Momiji said that he and Hatsuharu would come over later for dinner. **

**When we arrived to Shigure's house within a half hour to an hour. We were greeted by a smiling Shigure. "What's his problem?" I asked. "We have a surprise for you." He told me. "What surprise?" I asked. "Follow us upstairs Miss Westwater." Yuki told me. I followed them to a door. "Open it." Torhu told me. I was apprehensive when I opened the door. Afterall I barely knew these people. I opened the door to reveal a bedroom with my stuff in it. "When Yuki told us that you were living in a motel room I thought that someone shouldn't be living in a hotel room by themselves so I asked Shigure if you could live with us from now on and he agreed." Torhu explained. "I-I-I don't know what to say. Nobody has shown me this much kindness before but I can't accept this. It wouldn't be right, I couldn't live here without paying you for your kindness." I told them. "Don't worry about that. You can help Torhu with cleaning and you can help Kyo with sparing. I heard how you beat him this morning." Shigure told me. "Hey I wasn't prepared for what she did!" Kyo yelled at Shigure. "Thank you. I'd like some time to unpack my things." I told them."Very well. You can come join me in the dining room when you are finished." Shigure told me. "I shall also be in the dining room too Miss Westwater." Yuki tgold me. They all left me and I went into my room to start unpacking. When I finished I went downstairs to the dining room to find everyone there. I smiled at them and took a seat next to Torhu. "So Miss Westwater why isn't your family here with you?" Yuki asked me. "I don't like to talk about that subject too much. It has nothing against you I just have some problems with trust and such." I told him. He nodded understanding. "Why would you go somewhere without your family?" Kyo questioned agitated. "Maybe you shouldn't pry at someone else's busines." I snapped. "I wasn't prying I was asking myself a question." Kyo told me. "Then why was it loud enough for me to hear?" I asked him. He didn't say a word. "Exactly." I said. "Well when you are ready you can tell any of us. Whoever you feel comfortable with." Torhu told me. "Thanks." I told her. She then got up and went to go get the tea that was finished. She brought it back and poured us a cup of tea. I took a couple of sips of the tea and looked outside at the trees. "If you'll excuse me I must go for my afternoon jog." I told them. I got up and went into my room to change into my black gym shorts, thigh highs, black tank top and black sweatshirt. I went downstairs and put on my running shoes and went for my jog through the woods. I stopped at the clearing I was at the other day. I started to work on my combo again. I had failed multiple times. "i'm never going to get this down." I said alound as I dropped to the ground. I stayed there for a couple of minutes and then I got up. I jogged through the forest some more and then I returned to the house. I took off my shoes and went to the dining room where Momiji and Hatsuharu were. I sat down next to Momiji. "So you'll be here from now on?" Momiji asked. I nodded. "YAY! I can see you more often Alice!" Momiji exclaimed. "You are so annoying everytime you open your mouth." Kyo stated. I looked at him. "Remember what I told you Kyo unless you want to challenge me." I told him. "Shut up!" He said. I ignored his comment and looked at Shigure "So what do you do for a living?" I asked him. "I am a writer." He said proudly. "What do you-" "Miss Westwater I suggest that you not ask him that question." Yuki told me as he cut me off. I stayed silent for the rest of the evening listening to the various topics. Momiji and Hatsuharu both left after. I retired to bed early without a word. The only thing on my mind now was what crazy thing would happen tomorrow.**

**Author's note~ woo! it's finished. Ch 2 will be up whenever I finish the next chapters in Ties that bind and choke and Love, Mercenaries and Feudal Japan. Review please!**


	2. All my Secrets Unfold

_It had been a couple of days since I had moved in with the Sohmas. I started to take a liking to Torhu since she was really nice to me from the start. Today was like any other day except Torhu had work afterwards. The school day went by quickly and Torhu headed off to work as I walked home in silence with Yuki and Kyo. 'I think I may want to talk to Torhu when she gets home. Or maybe tomorrow.' _I thought to myself. When we arrived home shortly after my endless debate in my head about telling Torhu why I came here. I took off my shoes and entered the house. "Welcome home Yuki, Kyo and Alice. Did you guys have a nice day?" Shigure asked as he appeared in the hall. "Hi Shigure and yes it was fine." I said to him softly. I then went into the living room and continued the debate in my head. "Kyo did you do anything to upset her?" Shigure asked him. "NO! She didn't say a word on the way home! Why would you assume that?" He asked yelling at Shigure. "Well I assumed since you guys seem to clash heads a lot." He said smiling. I then got up after sitting for about a minute or two and went upstairs to my room and changed into sweats, ankle socks and a black t-shirt. I walked downstairs to go but my shoes on. "Miss Westwater, is there anything bothering you that you would like to talk about?" Yuki asked me. I looked at him. "No, but thank you for asking." I said blankly. I put on my shoes and started to run to the forest. When I reached my little 'training' spot for when I worked on combos and such. I failed multiple times when I tried to work on the combo I had been working on. I collapsed and started to cry. _'Why don't I know who I am? Why is my life an entire blank? I hate this so much. Why me?'_ I thought as I continued to cry on the ground. 

I got back up and went towards the tree. I started to punch the trunk of the tree. Soon red started to gush from my knuckles as I continued to punch the tree. "You should come back, our cousin Hatori can fix up your knuckles." Kyo told me. "I don't need help." I told him. "Your going to get an infection." He told me. "I don't care." I told him. "I'm trying to be nice!" Kyo yelled frustrated."Well you can be nice by leaving me alone!" I yelled at him. I turned around not knowing how close he was. As I turned around I tripped and fell on him. A big puff of orange smoke appeared as we fell. I got back up to see an orange cat on Kyo's clothes. "What the hell happened?" I asked. "Oh Miss Westwater are you okay?" Yuki asked me as he arrived to see what happened. "YOU ASK IF SHE'S OKAY BUT NOT ME?" The orange cat yelled. He sounded a lot like Kyo. "Well you should have been further back you stupid cat." Yuki told Kyo. I started to back away and I tripped and hit my head on the tree. I then blacked out. 

I awoke in my room and I could hear voices. I got up and sneaked to hear the voices clearer."Well she did see Kyo as a cat right?" Shigure asked. "Yes she did Shigure." I heard Yuki reply."Will we have to erase her memory?" Shigure asked. "Probably but we have to talk to Akito." A voice said. I went down the stairs and to the room they were in. "No! I'm not loosing my memory again!" I shouted at them teary eyed. I ran and put my shoes on and ran to where Torhu was working. I started running the way that lead to the work place but before I could get there I saw Torhu walking home by herself. "Torhu!" I cried. She looked startled as I hugged her. "What's wrong Alice?" She asked."They are going to erase my memory! I don't want to loose it again." I told her. 

"What do you mean loose it again?" She asked. "I lost my memory before. The only thing I know is my name is Alice, well I'm not entirely sure if that is my real name but it is a familiar name to me. I have no clue who my family is or who I actually am. I only took on the name Westwater was because they were my foster parents and they sent me here with their money. They wanted to help me and I don't want to loose my memory. It hurts not knowing who I am. I promise I won't reveal their secret. I promise on my own life." I explained to her. "Why don't you explain that to Shigure and the others. Maybe they'll understand." She told me. I let go of her and nodded. 

We walked back to the house to find the others in the dining room as if they never moved from their original spots. I entered and sat down. I was still crying. "Now Miss Westwater what did you mean by you did want to loose your memory again?" Yuki asked.I looked at him and wiped away the remaining tears. "You see my story is like Anastasia's story. She didn't know who she was and had no memory of who her family was. That is how I am. I don't remember anything. I'm not sure if Alice even is my real name, it's the only familiar name but I won't know until I find my family. I took my last foster parents last name as they gave me the money to move here to find my family. It is the only way I will find out who I am. I will do anything to keep my memory. I promise." I told them. "Well if you put it that way we could maybe work something out but I don't Akito will approve no matter what." Shigure sighed "I guess we should tell you. You know the story of the zodiac?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well the Sohmas are cursed with the curse. If we get hugged by someone of the opposite sex then we turn into our Zodiac animal. Like you saw today Kyo is the cat. But when we are hugged by the same sex in the Sohma family we don't change into our Zodiac animal." Shigure explained. "I get it now, so Yuki are you the rat?" I asked him. "Yes Miss Westwater how did you know?" He asked me. "Well the way you and Kyo fight gave it away." I told him. He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "So is this Hatori?" I asked pointing to a guy with green hair. Yuki nodded. "Hi Hatori I'm-" "Alice I know. Shigure was telling me about you earlier. You do seem a lot like Kyo." He told me. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo asked irritated. "It means that she has the same personality like you Kyo but she opened up a lot faster than you." Shigure explained. "I do not have the same personality like him. We are so not alike!" I yelled and Shigure. "Oh if you open your eyes you could she that you two have similar personalities. Except you open up more easily than Kyo does plus your temper doesn't heat up as fast as Kyo's does. You are a very kind person who is alike but slightly opposite than Kyo." Shigure explained. "Well if you put it that way I can see it." I told him. "So your siding with him now!" Kyo asked. "Maybe if you could see for yourself you'd understand. You are so dense." I snapped at him. "I am not dense! You're the one who's dense! You lost your memory and you don't even know if Alice is your real name!" He shouted at me. I started to cry again and I punched him in the face. I ran up to my room and locked my door. ~~~~"You've really done it this time Kyo." Shigure said. "Stupid cat you don't know how to keep your mouth shut." Yuki told him."When she does come out I think you should apologize Kyo. I think you really hurt her. I could see the look of her heart torn apart." Torhu told Kyo. Torhu then got up and went to go make dinner. ~~~~

I was crying on my bed listening to my Ipod. I couldn't hear anything except my music. I shut it off after awhile and put it next to me. After a few minutes I heard a knock on my door. "Alice would you like me to bring you dinner?" Torhu asked me. "No thank you I'm not very hungry right now. I might be later though." I told her. I then fell asleep on my bed going into a deep sleep.~Dream~"Hey Alice your it!" A girl with black hair and blue eyes said. She looked a year younger than me. I started to run after her and her look-a-like of a twin. I finally tagged one of them and then a lady with short light brown hair and aqua green eyes stepped outside. "Girls, time for dinner." She called. "Yes mom." We said in unison. Then we all went inside the house and sat at the table as she closed the backdoor. "Where's daddy?" I asked her as she entered the room."He's working late again sweetie but he'll be home to give you a goodnight kiss." She smiled as she served us macaroni and cheese. "My favorite!" I said as I took a bite. She smiled as she sat down. ~End of Dream~I woke up to my stomach growling. I got up and went down to the kitchen to find the food Torhu made me. I found it and started to heat it up. Once it was finished I grabbed utensils and as I turned around I saw Kyo in the doorway. "What do you want?" I asked him bitterly."I wanted to say that…" He started to say getting slightly angry.

"Say what?" I asked him before her finished. "I wanted to say that when I get angry I say things that I don't mean." He told me as he held back his anger. I smiled and took a bite of my plate. I took a rice ball and gave it to him."A peace offering." I told him after I swallowed. He looked at me "Now could I get through to go eat in the dining room?" I asked him. He stepped out of my way and I headed for the dining room. I sat down and continued eating. I wasn't sure if Kyo ate my rice ball or not but I was more concerned of the dream I had. He entered the dining room and sat across from me. "You can go to bed I don't need company while I eat." I told him. "I wanted to ask you some questions if that is alright." He told me. "Sure while I'm up." I told him in between bites. "So do you have any past memories?" He asked. I looked at him. "Sometimes in my dreams." I told him. "Like what?" He asked. "Like of me and two twin girls when we were little and our mother." I told him. "Have you've seen any familiar faces?" He asked me. I nodded as I was chewing my food. "Like who?" He asked. "These two girls Dana and Deena both have black hair and icy blue eyes except Dana has red streaks in her hair. They are first years like Haru and Momiji." I told him after I swallowed my food. "Are you going to tell the others?" He asked me. I nodded yes as I was chewing. "You know," I started "you don't have to do this to be nice to me. You could of apologized and went back to bed." I told him but he didn't answer. He took my finished plate and went into the kitchen with it to clean it. I waited for when he was done. I left while he was putting it away. I went back to bed and continued to sleep until it was tie to wake up.

I was very tired when I woke up. I went down into the kitchen to get a glass of milk as I saw Torhu cooking "You get to sleep late Alice?" Torhu asked me."Mhm." I said. Then Kyo entered tired as well."You too Kyo?" She asked. "Yeah." He told her. 

"You too must have been up later together." Shigure sang. "YOU SICK MINDED PERVERT!" We both yelled at him. Eventually we both woke up and I told everyone about my dream. We went to school and had a good time. 


End file.
